Fallen Darkness
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: I'm sure at some point, we've all wondered what happened to Wanda's mother. Now Wanda reveals a past memory. But.. will she ever see her mother again? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly Oddparents.**

_Spiraling purple and white. A vortex leading to nothingness. A heart pounding in fear as a female being felt herself being tugged closer and closer against her will._

"_Because they're my fairy godparents!" A child had screamed before her worst fear was realized. Right after he had said so, the glass orb around them shattered, making the psychotic 5__th__ grade techer scream in surprise._

_His sad eyes as he screamed that he was doing this just to set them free. Her gut hurt to see he was only trying to help. But no one knew how wrong he was._

_After screaming how much they didn't need it and how much they loved him, her green-haired love's grip slipped and she experienced the most traumatizing moment._

_They were pulled in._

_As they tumbled through the whirlpool of magic and color, her eyes glued shut while she screamed as loud and as high-pitched her lungs would allow. It wasn't until a few minutes in the lobby of the godparenting office did she realize the vortex was gone and many a fairy were staring at her, yelling and sobbing as fear quaked her in her husband's arms. Instead of acting embarrassed or ashamed to be seen with her in public like that, she noticed he held her close as he stroked her hair and wings comfortingly, one hand on each._

_She didn't quiet until a moment of him whispering sweet nothings into her ear. After he had seen her calm to the point where she could wipe away the tears on her own, he had asked worriedly what was wrong._

_Shaking her head, she said she didn't want to leave their very special godchild. He looked at her suspiciously, but finally nodded his head in trust._

_How she hated lying to him. God, she hated lying to him._

Wanda jolted up in a cold sweat. She placed her throbbing head in her hands. It's been a full week since the incident with the magic muffin, but the sight of the endless vortex had triggered a very _very _miserable memory of hers. One she hoped to suppress for the rest of eternity. The memories and nightmares plagued her every day and night until she either woke up in a startled, cold sweat. But when they ate her insides during the day, she had to wait until both Timmy and Cosmo weren't looking before she could reach up and pull at her hair until she almost screamed in pain.

Wanda looked over to where her sleeping husband would usually be in the place next to her. Confused to find the sheets tossed all over the place, and him not there, she glanced up when she heard the door open with a crash. Standing in the doorway was her husband with a glass of water and a worried expression. He ran over to the bed.

"Wanda! Wanda! Are you okay?" Cosmo placed the glass on the side table and kneeled next to the bed, taking Wanda's hand in his.

The pink-haired fairy nodded, wiping the tears falling down her cheeks.

Cosmo shook his head in disagreement, "The only reason I asked was so you had a chance to tell me what's wrong." He climbed over her to his side of the bed and laid down, pulling Wanda as close as possible to his form. His wife shifted so her head could fit in the crook of his neck. She calmed herself by inhaling deeply and taking in the deep rainforest scent her husband used as his cologne.

"I-I can't tell you…" Like hell she couldn't tell him. She was fully able to, and he was her husband who deserved to know what was wrong.

"You can if you need to."

Wanda shook her head. Not to disagree, mind you, but she found it the best way so far to cope with the pain. If she shook her head hard enough, it would be as though the memories could just fall right out of her head. No more suffering.

Sobs shook through her as her cries and moans got louder. She concluded by the end she must've been louder than a scream, because they soon felt the entire fishbowl shake slightly.

"Cosmo? Wanda? What's going on?"

Both fairies froze as they looked at each other. Never before had they woken Timmy up with one of their problems. Cosmo watched his wife expectantly, waiting for her to make the call. She finally nodded. Cosmo put one arm around just under her wings, and the other under her knees. Her husband poofed them both out into their godchild's room.

Cosmo, still cradling Wanda, looked up at Timmy, who had gotten back in bed and twisted the sheets with his fingers. The male fairy sat on the bed, Wanda's back to Timmy. Cosmo used one hand for Wanda to hold onto and the other around the small of her back so he didn't fall from his lap. She continued to sob.

Timmy and Cosmo shared a glance. Timmy noticed that his godfather kept glancing at her wings, like he was indicating something. Confused, the godchild watched the green-haired fairy's response as he made a move for them. He nodded. Taking that as an indication to keep going, Timmy placed his fingers on the base of the wings, and smoother them towards the tip, creating a soft stroking motion. He raised an eyebrow as she shivered slightly, then completely relaxed. Curious, and encouraged by his godfather's nod, he stroked her wings again. This time, she let out a small growling sound from deep in her throat. Timmy smiled and moved to the other side of Cosmo to look Wanda in the face.

"Wanda, were you _purring_?" He snickered.

She blushed, "_No."_

"Yes you were!"

"_Okay_, okay. Fairies live forever, right? So we didn't exactly evolve as much as humans, so we still have some animalistic characteristics."

"Hm…" Timmy pretended to think, "Would it work on Cosmo?" He reached over and did the same thing he did to Wanda on Cosmo's wings. Cosmo instantly fell against Wanda, purring with a content smile on his face. Wanda swatted his hand away.

Timmy grinned at the two blushing fairies, "Well now I know how to get whatever I want!"

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny." Wanda rolled her eyes playfully, brushing off the lingering tears threatening to fall from her cheeks.

Cosmo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, fitting her perfectly against him.

"Wanda…What were you crying about?"

The pink-haired fairy's eyes glossed over. She choked on her words.

"Cosmo… There's something I need to tell you, that I should have told you a long time ago…"

She looked up at him with the same lost look in her eyes. Husband and godchild waited patiently.

"I need to tell you…what happened to my mother."

***Headdesk***

**Why, why, **_**why**_** m I adding **_**ANOTHER **_**story to my list of fanfics to finish NOW?**

***quadruple facepalm***


	2. Chapter 2

_A crackling sound could be heard before a visual popped up on the screen of a video camera._

"_Okay, Wanda, tell the camera what you're doing tomorrow!" The woman holding the video camera beamed at her daughter in bed._

_The little girl twisted her yellow bed sheets in her fingers, her hair splayed out around her on the pillow._

"_I'm going to Earth!"_

"_And why is that?"_

_The child smiled proudly up to her mother._

"_I want to be a fairy godmother just like mommy!"_

_The older female fairy with light pink hair, a mix of her mother's pink hair and her father's blonde hair, closed the camera and set it on the bedside table. She reached down and stroked the bangs from her young daughter's eyes. Wanda leaned into her mother's touch and her eyelids flickered._

_Her mother laughed, "Sweetie, I think it's time you fell asleep. We have to get up for work tomorrow!" She reached over and switched off the bedside table lamp._

_Wanda pouted, "Mommy! I'm not tired!" Her mother held her cheek, and Wanda's eyes fluttered close._

"_Goodnight, Sweetie. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Mommy…" And with those last words, the vibrantly pink-haired girl, courtesy of her grandmother and enhanced by her father's side, fell into a deep slumber, looking forward to the next day's adventure. The woman gave the girl a small kiss on the cheek and sauntered out of the bedroom, quickly glancing at her angel before shutting her bedroom door for the night._

_She skipped down the stairs upon hearing the front door open and close. At the front door, she met a man wearing a pinstripe suit, his dark hair slicked back. He took a small white coat from the little blonde girl next to him, who looked peculiarly like Wanda._

"_Hey, strangers." They both looked up to see who had greeted them. Upon recognizing who stood in the doorway, the child had bound over and jumped into her mother's arms._

"_Blonda, honey, how was it?"_

"_They liked me, Mommy!" Blonda beamed at her mother, clearly excited about how the day went. "They really liked me!"_

"_You should have seen them, Tiffany." The two glanced over at the man who joined in the conversation._

_Tiffany rose an eyebrow playfully, "Oh, really?"_

"_They were all over her!" He laughed, "I'm telling you, one day we're going to be flying down the road and we'll see a billboard saying 'Blonda, the star!: one of two proud daughters of Nicholas and Tiffany'!"_

"_Knock it off, Nick. The child needs to go to bed." Tiffany joked, kissing her daughter's cheek and hurrying her to her own bedroom._

_Tiffany, after putting her other beloved daughter to bed, walked down to the kitchen, wearing sweat pants, a tank top, and a fluffy white robe._

_She found her husband sitting at the kitchen table, jacket tossed aside, drinking a cup of black coffee._

"_You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee that strong at 11 at night, or at all." Startled, Nick looked up from the newspaper he was holding, causing his wife to chuckle. She walked over and sat in his lap._

_Tiffany gently kissed him on the lips and pulled back to speak, "Our children are going to grow up to be wonderful young ladies. Wanda a godmother, and Blonda a star! Unbelievable!"_

_The twin's father nodded and looked away sadly. Tiffany took his hands in hers and smiled softly, "What's the matter?"_

"_I-I know you want to spend time with Wanda and let her have her experience, but…" He trailed off, but soon picked up, "But you're taking her to EARTH! Are you sure it's safe?"_

"_Nick.." She kissed him, but he quickly pulled away._

"_I'm being serious, Tiff. Aren't they in some sort of… war or something? The civil war?"_

"_Nick, don't worry," She comforted her husband lovingly, "Madison lives nowhere near where any of the battles have taken place. You're being overprotective."_

_She pecked him on the lips and hugged him around his neck, each resting their head on the other's shoulder._

"_Nick, you'll just have to trust me."_

__

The tear slipped down her cheek…

__

_The family of four sat at the kitchen table. Wanda was in her chair, bouncing up and down happily for the events she would soon encounter._

_Blonda sat across from her, groggily spooning eggs into her mouth, having come home late last night._

_The two fairy parents sat on either side of them, quietly and thoughtfully chewing their food._

_After a few moments of eating and putting dishes in the sink, Wanda and her mother hastily said goodbye to Blonda and Nick, and hurried outside._

_Once they were outside their front door, Wanda looked up at her mother._

"_Mommy? How do we get to Earth?"_

_Tiffany smiled down at her daughter, "By poofing, Sweetie. Now, hold on!"_

_The child grasped the pink-haired fairy's hand as they were surrounded by a purplish-pink smoke. Coughing, Wanda opened her eyes and gasped. She found her mother and herself in a small log and stone cabin. They appeared to be in a young girl's room._

_The hardwood floor was covered in a quilted variety of animal furs. There was a small dresser in front of big windows that were blocked by thick red curtains. Looking over, she saw another window above the bed, which was covered in a fluffy and pillow._

_Wanda happily bounced over and jumped on the bed, pulling back the curtains. Outside, she could see a thick wood. Out the other window, she could see miles and miles of plantations._

_Wow!_

"_Mommy, Mommy! Look!" The little fairy pointed to a man galloping on a horse across the fields. She then pointed to a boy wearing long black shorts, a white shirt, and a plaid vest walking across the field towards a chapel in the distance._

_She beamed, "Where are we?"_

"_Well, Sweetie, it is the July of is in the middle of a war: between the north and the south. We're in northeastern Missouri."_

_Wanda nodded and looked up at her mother, yawning._

_Tiffany laughed lightheartedly, "Wanda, Sweetie, I think you should take a nap. We stayed up late last night because you wanted to, and you need your energy to play with Madison when she gets back from Church in a few hours!"_

_The older fairy scooped up her daughter playfully nuzzling Wanda's nose with her own, and tucked her into her godchild's bed._

"_And don't worry," Tiffany mumbled to her already half-asleep daughter, "I'll wake you when Madison comes back so you can spend plenty of time to play with her."_

_Wanda tried mumbling a response, but it came out a jumble of moans as she quickly fell asleep on the unbelievably soft mattress and pillow._

_Tiffany bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead, "Goodnight, my sweetheart."_

__

**WOWEE!**

**Another chapter on this story?**

**I was thinking of not continuing on this story because even though I LOVE the general plotline I have for this story, I thought the first chapter sucked.**

**And a few things I should point out about this story/chapter:**

**Yes, this is a flashback. It'll probably continue for at LEAST the next chapter, and maybe the one after.**

**Yes, I know I used the pet name "Sweetie" repeatedly. That was on purpose.**

**It is 1864, during the time of the Civil War. Correct me if I'm wrong about any facts. I literally spent a good twenty minutes of Chemistry looking up specific facts just to write this chapter.**

**And I need FEEDBACK because I'm not sure whether this story is worth continuing, even though I want it to.**


End file.
